


You're my Brother

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, M/M, Spicycinaroll - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: Future SpicyCinaroll ….. heh.That moment when you have the urge to see some yandere shit. So end up writing it.Short Installments





	1. Chapter 1

Papyrus held a blue hooded sweater in his red gloved hand as he stared at his brother’s bed.

Expressionless, his gaze was fixed on the small pile of dust on it.

Papyrus sighed. “Goodness Sans. You’ve surely made a mess in your absence. You’re such a lazy bones.”

He laid the sweater aside as he left to grab a small plastic bag. Carefully, he gathered all of his brother’s remains and put it in the bag; tying it not too tight.

“You’re still so troublesome, brother. But no worries. I, the great Papyrus will solve this problem. I’ll get you back, and this time,” he headed downstairs to go outside and went towards the locked door in the back of the house. With a key he found in his brother’s room days ago, he unlocked and opened it. “ _I won’t let you get away from me again_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus sets out on his plan. The plot thickens.

It took him quite some time to get the machine to work, but it wasn’t time traveling he was looking for. After all, what was the point of starting all over? It already took too long for his liking training Sans to stop running away from him.

What Papyrus gambled on are his brother’s alternate selves. After all, one of them is bound to be easier to discipline. And after watching how their alternate selves operated on a large monitor, Papyrus was ecstatic to find one.

A bit sharp and rough around the edges, quite a rude mouth, but nothing Papyrus won’t be able to handle. This one had the most similarities to his brother, so it only made sense to him that he would be  _his_  Sans as well.

Turning on the portal, he set off to get his brother back.

* * *

“Sans, you useless fuck! If I see you slacking off one more time—”

“S-Sorry, Boss! I got it.” Sans held his hands up in defense, sweating a bit out of nervousness.

“I’m sick of your piss poor attitude! It’s honestly a surprise you haven’t been dusted yet.” Papyrus sneered at his cowering brother. To think he was the younger of the two. Oh why was he stuck with such an irresponsible kin.

Sans didn’t say anything. There was no point in arguing with the tall skeleton. He just wanted the latter to just leave him to his own.

“Tch. Don’t you dare let me find you sleeping at your post again. Understood, Sans?”

“Y-Yes, Boss.”

With one more snarl and a glare at his way, the tall skeleton turned and walked away. Only when he was out of sight that Sans breathed easy. A frown etched on his face before sighing heavily.

Their relationship never used to be this hostile. He honestly missed the days where they  _didn't_ argue and actually confided in each other. But still, he loved his brother and knew better than anyone that Papyrus was only working hard to protect both of them; even if he didn’t know why his brother had changed his attitude towards him one day.

Getting behind his stall, Sans took out a bottle of mustard and squeezed a bit in his mouth. He had failed to notice a pair of orange eye lights watching him from a distance as he went about his day of lazing around like usual.

* * *

Hours of waiting was not for naught when Sans finally fell asleep.

After days of observation, he knew that this Sans was a heavy sleeper much to his luck. And so, it was no trouble to him when he stripped the small skeleton of his jacket and carried him with his magic. Then, he dumped the jacket on the ground, making sure to rip some parts, maybe add claw marks with a sharp-edged bone.

Opening the bag in his hand, he dumped his brother’s dust on the clothing.

With this, his other self won’t need to doubt the credibility of his brother’s end. Now, Papyrus can spend time with  _his_  Sans.

He looked to the small skeleton with the same affection and interest he held for his own brother. This time, he wasn’t going to make the same mistake.

His eye lights landed on the other’s neck.

… A little present from him was in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O-O Uf!Sans is kidnapped!! More Yandere Paps!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would you need to flee? You belong right here, with me.

When Sans woke up, he felt groggy like usual, but something didn’t feel right. He felt … warm?

Opening his eyes, he was surprised to find himself in his room … but it felt  _off_.

“What the—”

The moment he spoke, there was something around his neck that was a bit uncomfortable. Both hands went to material; it was leather and there was some bulky rectangular device in front of it. He felt around his neck but found no buckle to take it off.

And as he moved around, he just noticed that he wasn’t wearing his jacket. Or any of his usual clothes for that matter.

A plain white t-shirt, black shorts and a blue hooded sweater … Yeah, not his clothes at all.

The more Sans was noticing the tiny differences in the room, like how his self-sustaining tornado was gone, along with the strange clothes he wore and he found lying around, the more nervous and panicked he was getting.

The only thing he can conclude from all this was that this was definitely  _not_  his home. He needed to leave. Leave and find his brother and—

The door opened and a tall skeleton came through with a bright smile. “Oh good! You’re awake. I was about to wake you up myself because dinner is almost ready.”

Sans stared at his … brother? No, there was no way this was Boss. But … it was definitely Papyrus. Sans had never been so confused.

The small skeleton prepared himself as he slowly uttered his brother’s name with hesitance. He was not expecting for the other’s smile to get wider.

“Yes, Sans? Is something the matter?”

“Um, yes? I-I mean …” Sans took another look at the monster before him. There was no doubt in his mind that it was definitely not his brother. His scrutiny led to a more valid conclusion that this was another version of his brother from another dimension or something.

However, Sans couldn’t quite understand how he managed to get here. After all, he only slept and hadn’t done any teleporting for such mishaps to occur. Guess he could asked this Papyrus.

“Er, so, how did I get here?”

“What are you talking about, Sans? You live here.”

Sans blinked incredulously at the other. “What? No I don’t. I remember falling asleep at my station—”

“Goodness, Sans. You must be ill. You don’t have a station. In fact, you don’t go out of the house at all.”

The moment Papyrus walked closer to Sans, the latter had flinched and moved back instinctively. Alarm bells rang in the skeleton’s head. There was something seriously wrong with this Papyrus and everything in him was telling him to get away.

His action did not go unnoticed and Papyrus’ expression turned serious all of a sudden. “Why did you _do_ that?”

“H-huh?” Sans heard a voice similar to his own:

_Get away, get away, get away—_

“You’re safe here, brother.”

_No no no no no—_

“And it’s my duty to make sure that you’re properly cared for.”

_Run run run run run—_

Papyrus walked closer and closer until he stood in front Sans, towering over him. “This is all for your sake, Sans.”

_RUN!_

Without a moment to lose, Sans gathered his magic to perform teleportation … only that he couldn’t. He couldn’t feel his magic at all.

Papyrus chuckled at his brother’s dumbfounded expression. “Oh don’t worry. I just fed you some pills while you were asleep. They’re magic inhibition pills. Usually used for baby bones to stop their unpredictable magic, but it works on adults too.”

Red eye lights met orange ones, and Sans’ body trembled in fear.

“Can’t have you trying to escape like before. But it’s okay, Sans. I’m prepared this time.”

Papyrus took out a small black remote.

“I won’t make the same mistake again.”

Sans couldn’t utter a sound, and helplessly stared at the  _monster_  before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun DUn Duuuhh~~!! Lol. Jks. Uf!Sans is going to be in some trouble~~ Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus’ plan worked … almost. He was dealing with his alternate self after all.

Papyrus strode towards his brother’s station with purpose. And when he didn’t see the skeleton, he almost went into a fit.

How dare his brother  _abandon_  his post! It was already bad enough that he didn’t do patrols. He left his brother one job— _One_  job.

Papyrus was practically stomping towards the empty station. Until he came across his brother’s jacket on the ground behind the stand and he froze in his spot.

Sans’ jacket.

A jacket that’s ripped in places … as if something viciously attacked it with such hatred.

And on top laid a pile of dust.

…  _No_.

A pile of dust.

_No … No no no—_

Laid on top.

_No no no nonononono—_

Of Sans’ jacket.

Papyrus rushed over, landing on snow with his knees, not caring if his pants got wet one bit. He took off his gloves in the process.

With trembling hands, he inched it close until he felt the softness from how fine the dust was. His brother’s dust.  _Sans_ ’ dust.

“H-How could—but—He c-couldn’t be.” And yet, as he continued to stare at his brother’s remains, the cold emptiness inside him began to course throughout his body. It was getting hard to breathe.

He didn’t realize he was crying until red droplets plopped onto the pile. Alarmed, he moved his face away.

With one hand, he unraveled his scarf around his neck, and as carefully as he could, proceeded to gather his brother’s dust into it; sealing it shut.

He didn’t want to believe it was his brother’s but no one in Snowdin would do it as prank. The only logical conclusion was that his brother was mutilated and turned to dust if the markings on his jacket were any indication.

He looked to the said garment.

His brother was killed.

Red eye lights stared and stared and _stared_.

His brother was mutilated.

And then he narrowed his gaze at the tatters.

His brother was …

His brother … was …

… But where was the blood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh-uh. A storm is coming. ( ->)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lesson needs to be learned. Why is everything still so difficult.

A loud thud hit the floor as Sans’ body twitched and shook; the electric current had rattled his bones.

“What did I say about leaving your room?” Papyrus crossed his arms as he glowered at his brother.

Sans wheezed in pain, and barely managed to answer knowing that if he didn’t, the pain would only increase. “N-Not without y-your permission.”

“And yet, you tried  _again_?” Papyrus shook his head in disappointment as he carried his brother to seat him upright on the bed. “You don’t eat the meals that I painstakingly made especially for you. You tried to go outside. And you didn’t even touch your beloved ketchup bottles.” Papyrus lifted the other’s chin by gripping the latter’s jaw to force their eyes to meet. “Tell me, brother. Do you _like_ being punished?”

“No. N-no. I don’t.”

Papyrus frowned. “Then I don’t understand this change of behaviour, brother.”

Sans’ brow ridges furrowed and he had enough tenacity to growl. “‘Cuz I'm  _not_  your brother!”

The moment those words left his mouth, a sense of dread washed over him and all he wanted to do was cower.

He was sure that he was going to get hit than electrocuted when he felt the grip on his jaw tightened and saw the latter’s expression hardened. So Sans braced himself as it was the only thing he could do.

Only to feel the pressure leave as Papyrus moved away.

It brought confusion and wariness as Sans watched him carefully.

But the tall skeleton didn’t say a word and left the room much to Sans’ surprise.

Though rather than fill him with relief, the apprehension stayed—it worsened. This was a Papyrus after all. And if he shared similar traits with his Papyrus, they are not quitters.

Papyrus will come back with something. With what, he didn’t know. Sans just wished he was back in his own house with his own brother as he curled up on the bed; the tears poured out from his eye sockets.

Somehow, he felt as if he could hear the voice from earlier again, mimicking his sobs.

And he wondered.

What happened to the Sans in this world? Did he know his brother became like this?

The small skeleton closed his eyes; feeling tired all of a sudden.

And what’s going to happen to him now?

“… Paps … Help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re on your own Sans. Lol, jks. maybe. (<< = >>)  
> What is Papyrus planning now?? O-o


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus searched and searched and searched. His brother is not dead … Papyrus will never accept it.

It’s been a week since his brother’s disappearance, and Papyrus refused to call it anything else for there wasn’t enough proof that the dust, now kept in a clear jar placed on the table in their living room, was really his brother’s or not.

He had searched everywhere, and even swallowed his pride when he asked around; ignoring that he may have sounded desperate at times.

But for all his efforts, he couldn’t find anything.

He crossed off abduction in his list of possibilities for he would’ve gotten some sort letter for ransom or anything like it. He wasn’t exactly a favourite around Snowdin so he expected his enemies to have made a move for a held grudge or resentment. But the days continued to pass and _nothing_ was happening.

He also scratched out the possibility that Sans had simply left him. His brother was smart, despite his name calls, and Papyrus had looked up to him. He had always known that his brother was the strongest monster around. After all, Sans managed to survive being a 1 HP monster and take care of him from baby bones to boot. So Sans wouldn’t leave his belongings behind or anything that might serve him useful in his journey.

The only possibility left was that Sans _did_ fight someone, had taken off his jacket in the process which can explain the lack of blood and was eventually dusted. How _coincidental_ it was that he dusted on his jacket too.

He thought about it as a circumstance that can happen but … it just didn’t feel right.

He was missing something. And it was a very important piece to this puzzle.

Papyrus sat on the couch with a slouched posture; both hands to his face. He was at a loss.

The tall skeleton looked to the jar on the table as he rested his chin on joined hands.

That just can’t be his brother … It just _can’t_.

Though the more he stared at it, the more discouraged he became.

 _Am I just in denial?_ Papyrus leaned his back to the couch and sighed.

The guilt came back when he remembered that the last thing he said to his brother were harsh and ungrateful words. It hit him then that acting cruelly towards his only kin, while he did it with the intention of toughening his brother as well as indicating to others that he was not his weakness if only to prevent them from targeting Sans, it wasn’t what he wanted their relationship to become as.

He didn’t want to hurt his brother and he loved him to death—his older brother that did everything in his power to make sure he would have it easier. That’s why he joined the royal guard to protect them both. And Undyne told him that he couldn’t be soft. Not even to his brother.

Becoming more and more depressed, regret clung to his soul as he took a deep breath. If he continued his negative train of thoughts any further, his breakdown will do him no service in his search for his brother. _Maybe … maybe some sleep … even just a bit, would be … okay._

He slowly got up and headed upstairs. Passing by his room, he headed for Sans’.

He didn’t even care that it was a mess like always and the self-sustaining tornado was almost calming him even.

Trudging towards his brother’s bed, he cursed when he hit a bump on the floor. Looking down at the source of his foot ache, he glared at that floorboard; only to stare at it interest right after.

There was a slight discolouration that became more pronounced the longer he kept his gaze on it.

Curious, he summoned a sharp-edged bone and began to pry it open. It was surprisingly difficult but he eventually managed to take it off.

Now what had his brother hid—Papyrus quirk a brow ridge in confusion. “A … _key_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh. Keeping secrets are we, Sans? O-O   
> Detective Papyrus on the case. Lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Secret key to what? Hang on Sans, Papyrus is on the case. He ain’t a quitter.

The key in question was strange. It wasn’t anything Papyrus had seen before.

Its steel had contorted to a blade shape with small teeth of different lengths at its end. For his brother to have hidden it well, it must be important. But a key to what?

The tall skeleton took it into his hand, noticing how small it was. Even smaller than Sans’ hand.

 _Maybe it was for a lock? But what_ —Papyrus’ eyes widened. “The back door.”

The tall skeleton rushed out of the room and out of the house.

Now, Papyrus stood and stared at the forbidden door.

He remembered Sans warning him not to open it, and he had followed through by how dead serious Sans was at the time.

The tall skeleton paused and briefly berated himself for the unintentional and unfunny pun as he inserted the key into a padlock.

There was something in here that made his brother very protective of it. And by the look of his face at the time, it was something dangerous, something he wasn’t meant to get involved in.

But … this was all he had left. Maybe … maybe he could find the answer he was searching for in there.

Besides, he had nothing more to lose.

With a click and a thud, the lock forgotten on the snow, Papyrus slowly pressed his hand against the smooth wood and pushed.

A staircase heading down to a pitch black area greeted him, and for a moment he hesitated; only for a moment though, before he gathered his resolve.

Whatever lied down there, he’ll deal with it.

He’ll do whatever it took to get his brother back.

“I’m coming, Sans.” And a step forward was made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help is on the way! Hang on Sans. O-O  
> … Or maybe it’s too late… Ahahahahahaa!!! Orz
> 
> Note: There is a sfw version of Chapter 8 called 8.1 as chapter 8 will be nsfw.   
> In case you don't wish to view the nsfw, skip a chapter. 
> 
> Do not worry, they are both relatively the same, just one is nsfw and the other sfw.


	8. NSFW-ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s only so much Sans could take. Please stop.

The buzzing noise, his heavy breathing, and the quick bout of rattled chains were the only things that could be heard in the room.

Sans trembled in his place on the bed, panting heavily with his eyes shut tight. With arms bound behind his back, and his legs strapped with a chain, not long enough to be able to close his legs, attached to each one so that they could be bound to the sides of the metallic bed frame.

And when he heard the door open, he couldn’t help the involuntary whimper that came out.

“Oh? Did you miss me that much? I guess I had left you like that for a long time.” The floorboards creaked as he neared.

And Sans began to cry. Again. He was passed the point of caring for holding them back as he had done in the beginning.

It was becoming pointless to struggle.

“You’ve been behaving well, Sans. I want you to know how proud I am that you’re _finally_ understanding.” Papyrus caressed his thigh and climbed on the bed; positioning himself in between his brother’s legs. “You’ve taken the toys I’ve given you so well.”

With a click, the vibration came to an abrupt end. And whether he groaned from frustration or relief, he couldn’t tell. Sans couldn’t help gasping when the large dildo was being slowly taken out, and he opened his eyes; eye lights dimmed.

“It’s really surprising and amazing that you can take this whole thing inside of you.” The tall skeleton chuckled, before turning his focus back on Sans. “You’re such a slut, _brother_.”

_‘Click’_

Sans screamed as the electric current coursed throughout his body, bringing him unbidden pleasure and release. His whole body convulsed, and he felt his insides clench at nothing.

“Such a _slut_.” Papyrus licked his mouth as stared at the moistened part of the bed, then to the dripping pussy that caused the mess.

“And it looks like,” Papyrus took out his hard and pulsing cock, rubbing it against the quivering entrance. “It’s about time for the next phase.”

And Sans cried once more.

It was pointless to struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much can you handle, Sans? Are you close to … heh. :D


	9. 8.1 - SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what it was Papyrus had planned for his brother. :3

This was torture, is what he would have thought if Sans had the energy to even _think_ at this point. As of now, all he wished to do was sleep. And for eternity if he could.

Every day, he’s forced to go through hours and _hours_ of both sexual deprivation and release.

When Papyrus came back holding a box of various _toys_ , Sans was overcome with dread. Out of all the things he was prepared for, he wasn’t even _mentally_ ready for this route. And he couldn’t help wonder at the time, ‘What the hell happened to this Papyrus?’

He had passed out several times in the duration of their activities, only to be forcefully and rudely woken back up and start the process all over again. He has been managing to keep his sanity because Papyrus had only played with him.

He hadn’t done the deed … _yet_.

And by the looks of it, it unfortunately won’t be long until Papyrus deemed him adequate enough for the ‘next phase’ as the latter kept telling him; that he was readying him for it.  

It was truly a wonder to him that he hasn’t died, as well as managing to stay conscious right now from the continuous and ongoing ‘punishments’; just like he was dealing with right now.

A toy inside of him; stretching him and sending pleasurable sensations that he no longer deny himself for it only made him more tired and found it much harder to deal with the next set of models Papyrus had in store for him.

So when the door opened, he began to cry and whimper involuntary; almost _conditioned_ to do so.

It was pointless to struggle.

“Oh? Did you miss me that much? I guess I had left you like that for a long time.” The floorboards creaked as he neared.

It was becoming pointless to struggle.

“You’ve been behaving well, Sans. I want you to know how proud I am that you’re _finally_ understanding it.”

Papyrus caressed his thigh and climbed on the bed; positioning himself in between his brother’s legs.

“You deserve a reward.”

_‘Click’_

Sans screamed as the electric current coursed throughout his body, but this time, it brought him a pleasure-pain sensation.

He found himself outright sobbing, feeling betrayed by his own body. And he would’ve flinched by the gentle on his head if he wasn’t so tired.

“You’re so beautiful, Sans.” His hands trailed down sensitive twitching bones, licking his mouth when eye lights trained on his own prize.

“And it looks like,” Papyrus looked down at the orange glow emitting from his pants. He rubbed himself against the other. “It’s about time for the next phase.”

And Sans kept crying.

It was _pointless_ to struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Wonder how much longer it’ll take for you to …. heh. :D


End file.
